He Makes Me Want Her Again
by WAYAMY27NARF
Summary: Based off the lyrics written by Ed Robertson of the Barenaked Ladies fame . It's all angst. Ron, Hermione, Snape: Who's broken? Who's mended? Read to find out. *SPOILER ALERT* Story has HEA... depending on your perspective


__**AN: So this story found its way into my head a couple months ago, and I've never got around to posting it... until now. It's all angst-y, which is crazy, because I don't even like to read angst! Well, according to me (the author, so I think my opinion bears SOME weight) this has a... you know what... just read and find out... It's based off a song written by Ed Robertson (Singer for the Barenaked Ladies). I believe a country singer sang this song, too. To hear Ed perform it, add this to the youtube address watch?v=z6b8V3kI_dk or youtube "He Makes Me Want Her Again" (Bathroom Sessions) So, read on!**

**He Makes Me Want Her Again**

_There's something in her smile, _  
_Everyone loves so much. _  
_No matter what she wears, _  
_Looks like a million bucks. _  
_A woman so graceful, _  
_So much in love. _  
_He makes me want her again._

The frost still lingered on the windows, even though springtime announced its arrival. Smoke wisps spiraled out from the still warm fireplace, and his eyes fixated on the diminishing glow of the embers. He had to leave. The metallic paper wrapped gift was held tightly in his hands. Although not the intended recipient, he clearly thought of Hermione when he picked it out. He was only thinking of Hermione, which was why he agreed to show up at the party in the first place.

You'd think he'd have enough wounds in his life to know healing takes time, but he was going to see her again for the second time in two weeks. Merlin, she was stunning at the Leap Year ball. He was stupid enough to ask her to dance. Oblivious to her, the barely stitched wounds reopened when she accepted. They found their slow rhythm, and he lightly touched his forehead to hers. He missed the closeness. He missed the way she pressed into his tall, lean frame. It wasn't right that this other man held her like this. The other man shouldn't be allowed to inhale the scent of her hair like he was trying so hard not to do. The other man shouldn't be privy to her world of smiles. He used to see them all. Now, his favorites belonged to someone else. All too soon, the song was over. When he watched them dance, he couldn't believe that no one realized how mismatched they were. She was a goddess, he was nothing more than rot in a boot.

_She's made it all work out, _  
_The way it was meant to be. _  
_The trouble with doing that, _  
_Is not too inapt with me._  
_He makes her happy, _  
_He makes her whole. _  
_He makes me want her again._

He wraps the heavy dark cloak around him. Heading through the Great Hall, he casts a warming spell in preparation for the chill. It's a long walk to the gates today, although it wasn't always this way.  
A year after she finished Hogwarts, she came back. They could start a life together. War handed them losses, but blossomed a need to love and be loved. He was a broken man, but she patiently pieced him back as best she could. He fell in love. When he received her owl, proclaiming her new job as the Hogwarts Healer and her imminent arrival, he ran to the gates greet her. Lips fumbled over each other in earnest. Hermione was home with him.

When he shattered to pieces again, she left. He broke himself. Broke his promises. Her trust and faith. He hated to admit it, but for the few weeks he endured her presence at the school, he knew he broke her. The other man swept her away, and now she was the Head Researcher at St. Mungos. He supposed the festering boil supported her. After all, it was with him, she landed her life long career goal. Now with a loving husband, he could have every damn chance to give her what she wanted.

_Whatever he's made of, _  
_Makes her so sure. _  
_He makes the dream I have for us come true for her._

A family.

_She's such a perfect mom, _  
_The boy's almost half her size. _  
_He thinks he looks like her, _  
_But I know he's got my eyes. _  
_He is an angel, _  
_But he breaks my heart. _  
_'Cause he makes me want her again._

Standing on one side of the door, he takes a deep breath before quickly rapping his knuckles against the wood. The door swings open before he gets a chance to knock thrice. A little boy with a mop of curly dirt brown hair stares up excitedly at the visitor. His face falters for a moment, when the older man remembers himself and stoops down to smile at the boy.

"Did you bring me anything?" he asks brightly.  
"Was I supposed to? I don't recall anything special about today."  
"It's my birffday!" he proudly exclaims, showing off a big smile, with at least, two missing front teeth.  
"So it is! That would explain this gift right here." He pulled out the gift with the omnioculars inside. Like his mother, he didn't care much for brooms, but he shouldn't have to miss the excitement from the ground. Plus, they made an excellent microscope for potion work. The little boy hugged the man, and pulled back. Blue eyes locked on blue, as the man tried to coax words that seemed stuck in his throat.

"William, who's at the door?" Hermione's voice sounded over the partying crowd. The man stood up, but not before tousling the boy's hair.  
"Uncle Ron is here!" William shouted happily. He ran to put the gift box in with the others.  
"Ron! Oh, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!" He briefly hugged Mrs. Snape, which hurt like hell. It was all the touch he could bear. The pain intensified as Severus came up behind Hermione, wrapped an arm around her swollen belly, and with his other hand shook Ron's hand.  
"Well, come on in. There's still plenty of cake left. I know William wants to open all his presents soon."  
"Thanks, 'Mione, but I already ate, and I just wanted to give Will his present. I need to be up early when Ravenclaw borrows the pitch for practice. Tell Harry, I said 'Hello'. Great seeing you two, again."

With that, he headed out into the night. Severus would keep her happy. Severus would keep the family happy. Ron knew his broken self would never be enough. No matter how much he regretted his choices, or tried to change, he'd never be complete for her. She was the only remaining fit in his life, yet he would never be fixed.

_Whatever he's made of, _  
_Makes her so sure. _  
_He makes the dream I have for us come true for her. _  
_He makes her happy, _  
_He breaks my heart. _  
_Cause he makes me want her again._

**The End**

**Like it? Love it? Hate? Let me know! Seriously, I'm just happy you took the time to read my story.**

**And if you love Snape allow me to plug a video of mine... I wrote a song that's a parody of "Still Alive" from the Portal video games.**

**Just youtube "Severus Snape is Still Alive" watch?v=EoMeSXx-lV8  
In the thumbnail, I've got headphones on and I'm opening up my blue jacket so you can see my Slytherin shirt below. I'm quite proud of that video, so yeah, I WANT PEOPLE TO WATCH IT (and maybe subscribe)**

**Have a great day!**


End file.
